Scarlet
by Vyrian D
Summary: A boy and a girl, prisoner in a tower. Who would come to help when all the boy wish is to be free? AU. Main pairing: as usual, FrauxTeito. But this time it'll be AyaxTeito as well. Rated T for minor violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Here I am, once again, posting another multi chapter story! I thought I want to have a temporary stop from writing, but the bunny plot just doesn't want to leave me alone. Lol.

Note that this chapter is not beta-ed and I do not crosscheck due to laziness. Please pardon any mistakes. Or maybe if anyone willing, become a beta? XD

Anyway, thank you for your support for my last story "Dark Moon" and welcome again to my new story "Scarlet"

I hope you will enjoy this one as well...anndddd happy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Standing beyond an arch window toward the beautiful snow country, a brunette watched longingly. Castle of brick, red and blue roof, brick pathway covered by silver frost crystals like a miniature ice country in his forest-colored eyes. With a hand stretched out, he reached. Near it might seem, but so far away it was.

Winter wind whispered into the tower, concealing away his sigh. Just how much longer should he stay in this cursed tower? Far away from human, secluded in the middle of forest with no one but a girl with the same cursed fate to accompany him, he felt miserably lonely.

"How much longer?" he asked the passing bird. His answer was a solitary silence. "Just how much longer?" At the lack of answer, the boy with brunette hair retracted his hand.

With a frustrated growl, his thin fingers combed his silky brown color hair. So long it had grown, the boy mused, clearly bored. He had considered to have it cut, but a certain girl in his company liked to play with his hair. _She'll give me hell if I cut it_, the boy shook his head at the thought.

"Are you awake, Teito?"

The boy turned around to his only companion with a deep frown latched on his eyebrows. The girl tilted his head questioningly. Her light-colored pigtails fell graciously to the side. That made Teito smiled.

"What is it, Ouka?"

Teito walked toward the girl. It was weird of her to just stand in the doorway. Usually she would come without warning and invaded the only bed in his room. Despite the lack of furnitures, Ouka felt more comfortable being in the same room as Teito.

Motioning the girl to enter, Teito dragged a single iron-legged chair toward the bed. Patting the side of the mattress, Teito gave another look to Ouka. The latter grinned happily and sat at the spot in front of Teito.

Ouka took a moment - like she always did - to appreciate the boy in front of him. He was - simply say - _beautiful. _Ouka wasn't too sure if there was any other person more beautiful than Teito here, but she knew only this boy for her whole life. She particularly loved her shoulder-length brown strands. Softer than any fabric, it framed his forest-color orbs perfectly. And the color was definitely more contrast than her light hairs and eyes.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me a whole day?" the boy asked with creeping blush. If allowed, she would want to jump and tackle the boy for being so cute. But instead, she laughed. Her voice was melodious like soft bell in the empty tower.

"I will if only you allow it," teased the girl.

"Stop it, Ouka."

The girl chuckled but drop the teasing nevertheless. "Something is happening. I can smell it in the air."

Frowning at the girl's sudden seriousness, Teito let his gaze wander back to the country of ice. As if responding to Ouka's revelation, the sky was soon blanketed by dark cloud. Thunder growled in the distance but it sounded closer from this tower. Above the red-roofed castle, lightning flashed.

_Like an omen of doom_, said his grim mind.

"It will be okay, won't it?"

Teito looked back to the girl. A worry frown formed on her eyebrows. Her rosy lips were pressed thin, forming a single line. How such gesture managed not to ruin her beauty, Teito had to wonder. She - in the simplest term he could make - was such a beauty. Teito might not have seen any other girl beside Ouka, but he knew, the girl was one of the prettiest girl in this world.

"Don't let that bother you, Ouka," Teito stood, grabbing Ouka's arm and pulled her up in the process. "It's just another rainy day."

But the girl was not convinced. Still, appreciating the kind gesture, she nod weakly. "I hope so." What she didn't tell the boy, was that her bad feeling scared her very much. It was like the boy was going to disappear from her side. And if that happen, her world would collapse.

_I won't let that happen. Teito belongs with me._

At her ferocious thought, another lightning flashed in the distance. Soon after, rain fell down, muting any outside sound. Without sound from insects and other animals, the boy and the girl fell into unbearable silence again.

* * *

"Castor, I've had enough of this!"

A chestnut-colored head turned with amused glint in his eyes. The man stood up, dusting his rigid white uniform and walked over to his complaining king. It was the seventh time for the complaint now so Castor thought he would give at least a look at his blond friend's job.

Taking a file from the top most pile of paper, Castor skimmed through it. A sigh soon escaped. As was his usual massage of nose bridge. "Frau, you don't even need to read this! Just sign the goddamn papers!"

The King - Frau - grinned apologetically. His sky-blue eyes glittered, reflecting the light. "I'm tired of signing those! Can't you just sign it for me?"

"No! Do you job properly, you lazy-ass king!"

At the rude remark, the king merely smiled. Castor was one of his best friend. They had been together ever since Frau could stand and walk. Obviously, such banter was normal for them. Lest it be known, they silently agree to do it only when they were alone. After all, hierarchically, Frau IS his king.

Frau turned his attention to the table in front of him. Expensive mahogany table was normalcy in his castle. It was the previous king's hobby but Frau always thought it was a waste of money. Why bother using expensive wood of a table when a cheap one could do all the same? His eyes then wander to his and his friend's uniform. Gold strings adorned pure white fabric in sophisticated - snake like - design. It was beautiful if not for the crazy prize and rigid form. Frau's was not much better. Only his was of phoenix design.

He would _love_ to change many things given time. But as for now, he had more important things to do instead of just sitting here, scowling because of unimportant spending or signing papers.

The king's eyes darted toward the window, gazing at the darkening sky. Black cloud hung low, promising long rain all day. Far beyond the haze, toward the border of Barsburg and Raggs, a single column stood. _Tower of the Eyes, smells like adventure,_ he thought amusedly.

"It's going to rain soon." Frau raised an eyebrow at castor. He was stating the obvious but the blond king urged him to continue. "Lab said he's having a very bad premonition. Darkness is stirring awake."

"Yeah. I've been feeling…restless lately."

"That's not a reason for skipping your job. Now go back to sign these papers, or I'll make you."

"You're no fun."

Castor chuckled good-heartedly. "Thanks for the compliment."

Instead of the urge to reply the banter, Frau decided to engross himself back at the stack of papers. Boring as it was, but Castor was right. It wouldn't do for him to skip this. After all, it was his responsibility.

Seeing his young king get back to his work, Castor returned to his desk. He had papers stack in equal amount - if not more - on his table. Suppressing another urge to sigh, Castor sat down soundlessly and began writing.

A word had already formed across the white paper in front of him before the bespectacled man stopped completely. "Frau," he called. The blond looked up questioningly. "Lab passed you a message." Hearing no response from the king, Castor decided it was cue to continue. "That tower you're so interested in held something you are searching for."

Hearing the news perked the king's interest. Instantly, he stood up, hand slamming the surface of his desk not too gently. "I can go?" he asked a bit too hopeful. At this, Castor smirked evilly. "No."

The blond made a very frustrated sound before falling back into his chair unceremoniously. Castor could hear a few string of curses from his best friend and he chuckled at that. Teasing the blond was certainly the best way to vent his frustration. Not that he felt any guilt.

"You can go if you finish your job earlier than the time I decided," allowed the man finally. But at the lack of response, the king's adviser continued, "What? Not happy?"

"No," answered the king. "I'm just wondering what I would find there."

With a shrug, the bespectacled man said, "Not sure. Lab's foretelling is always vague. Though it's certainly accurate."

"Yeah."

Labrador was the two's best friend. He was a gentle soul with light hair and eyes color. The noteworthy thing about him - beside his extremely beautiful and effeminate look - was that he possessed power of prophecy. That power had saved Frau many times. And in return, Frau would never question the value of his power.

"And worse when he's having bad premonition," the blond added, recalling earlier conversation. Castor merely nodded grimly.

Yes…a bad premonition from Labrador usually ended as he predicted. Frau could only hope, this time it wouldn't be a total mess. Or he would have another headache.

* * *

Krowell tapped his knee in bored gesture. His light amethyst eyes were practically boring into the end of his long coat. The edge might have burn if his stare could produce the magic. He had been waiting nearly two hours for the King. That damn sly fox - Miroku or whatever his name was - said he would ask the king for a short visit time permit. But where in the seventh hell was he? Why would he had to wait for two hours when the king in question was his own brother?

Ever since that old fox came and take Kreuz's position as adviser, his brother had been weird. He had refused to see Krowell. Worse of all, Kreuz was stripped down his rank and put to house arrest. Who knew when Krom was going to put him into the same arrest, or worse, in jail.

Something was definitely happening in this kingdom. But he wouldn't get answer from his eldest brother. In that case, there was only one person he could ask. Despite his second brother's gentle and obedient nature, he knew so much more than Krowell. Besides, knowing Kreuz, it was unlikely that he hadn't made a move to investigate that sly man.

Standing up, Krowell straightened his black military uniform he wore behind equally black long coat. The uniform wasn't exactly the best outfit to wear since it restricted his movement by its rigid nature. However, Krowell had been wearing it so long, it had become part of him.

The third prince turned his head slightly. From the corner of his eyes, he stared silently at the sophisticatedly engraved lines on the door to his king's chamber. No, he wouldn't get to meet him even today and Krowell wasn't going to force his way through. He wasn't a barbarian. If he had to fight, he would with grace and tactic. Snapping his head back, Krowell walked away.

As the third prince stomped away, he noticed, the castle was strangely silent. There was no sign of the usual bustling of human activity. Not even maids were seen.

Krowell stopped in his track. His eyes scrutinized the deserted corridor. Absentmindedly, he noted each pillar that was painted silver and engraved in similar lines as the door. But none of that took his interest. In fact, the lack of dirt on the floor was interesting. It had been raining quite often recently, and yet, the floor was clean except for his own muddy footsteps.

_No one has visited this place for sometimes._

Looked like the issue was quite serious. It was even more important for him to visit his second brother. Krowell wasn't at the best relationship with him, but he was the only person in this place who had the best position to know.

Resuming his walk, Krowell exited the king's quarter. Usually he would take the straight path to his own living quarter, but instead, he turned right. Despite not visiting often, Krowell had no difficulty to navigate around. After all, the quarters was built in the same structure. He knew just when to turn left or right.

In not more than fifteen minutes, Krowell arrived in front of a large door of familiar lines but different color. If Krom's was gold, Kreuz's was white, and Krowell's was light purple.

"Tell my brother I'm here to see him," the third prince instructed to the door keeper.

One of the men saluted the prince before entering the door, slightly running. The other gave the same salute before replied by Krowell with the same gesture.

For lacking of things to think of, Krowell decided to inspect the place. It wasn't often he came here and so he felt it was wise to at least familiarize in case he needed it someday.

Despite the same structure, Kreuz's garden was not lacking of warmth as compared to his or Krom's. Raggs was a country of winter, so flower could hardly survive, but his second brother's garden was adorned with abundant white flowers. Winter lilies - it was the only flowers capable of withstanding the cold. Other than that, Krowell couldn't find any more differences.

He would soon feel bored for the lack of something to inspect, but thankfully, the guard return. "Your Excellency, please, this way."

With a confident stride, Krowell followed the guard and arrived at another door of similar color and pattern. It was a wonder how people in this country could differentiate each and every door.

Instead of contemplating the useless thought, Krowell stepped inside. He had expecting bemused look from Kreuz for his out-of-place visit, but the man did no such thing. If any, apprehension was written on his face.

The two stared at each other for a moment until the guard excused himself with a salute before Krowell took a seat in front of Kreuz.

"I know why you have come, brother," started the second prince. "It's about elder brother, isn't it?"

"Good. It'll make things easier. What happen to him?"

Smiling at the lack of courtesy, Kreuz replied, "You must have had a guess?"

"Miroku?"

"Indeed." The older man nodded. "I have yet to know his motive, but seems like he intends to start the war."

"I expected as much. I notice uneasiness amongst the soldiers. Rumors are not something you can stop once spread." The younger replied in somewhat grim expression.

"I can't do much, Krowell. Not in my current situation. I will try to investigate as much as I can, but you must not involve in this. Unless you're in a bind, do not try to oppose the king. Understand?"

Krowell simply stared at his brother. His eyes were unreadable, but his mind gears had moved quite rapidly in thinking. This was why Krowell couldn't stand Kreuz. The ashen-haired man was a suicidal type. He would do anything to ensure his family's safety. But the third prince wanted nothing in that line. Despite their awkward relationship, Kreuz was still his brother.

"I will interfere should I deem it necessary," said the youngest with finality in his voice.

At this, Kreuz laughed. "Yeah."

With that answer to close the conversation, Krowell's pale purple eyes traveled to the scenery outside the window. It had started raining - quite heavily - outside. But despite the lack of visibility, Krowell could still see the tower.

_I will have to visit that place soon,_ he thought silently.

* * *

This time, the story is inspired by a certain fairy tale. Take a guess? XD

**Anyway, for the sake of the story, I made a lot of changes:**

**Krowell is Ayanami's real name in case anyone wanted to know**

**Krom is Teito's biological father in the manga, but here, he's not**

**Frau is the king of Barsburg, Castor is Frau's adviser**

**Neither Teito nor Ouka is a royalty**

**Krowell is the third prince of Raggs (this is a fact taken from manga)**

As FrancoisLaraLapis can no longer beta for me. I need another who is willing to do the job. Please notify me if you're interested.

I expect this to turn out better than Blood or Dark Moon since my preparation is better this time XD

Lastly, please review if you think I should continue with this one!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Guest: I did mention at the end of chapter 1 that Krowell is the third prince of Raggs. Automatically, Krom and Kreuz are Raggs as well. The reason why Teito and Ouka are placed in the tower will be answered in this chapter. Too short? I made it 3k words! I hope this chapter is okay for you? It's longer than the last xD

S: Much as I wanted to make it sexier (I don't even know your standard of sexy) but if you're referring to romance, you'll have to wait if FrauTei is the one you're waiting for. I'm gonna start with AyaTei first.

blubell: Cookies for you! You're the first to guess correctly! And here you go, the second chapter!

Many thanks to MysteryPT for applying for beta post~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Decades ago, when land was calm and the two kingdoms flourished, there lived a man and a woman in the border village between Raggs and Barsburg.

The man - Verloren - was a genius. He was talented in many aspects, but that wasn't the thing that made him special. He was born with the blessing of Mikhail and Raphael. By Mikhail, he was talented in fire Zaiphon. Blessed by Raphael, he could control the wind Zaiphon. In the age where Zaiphon was no longer common, he was hailed as The Chief of Heaven's son. Peaceful and worshiped was his life, until that cursed day arrived.

Eve - the woman who was also Verloren's love - was a normal human born in common household. She was neither rich nor royalty. All she and her family had was enough food for their small family. Under normal circumstances, they met and fell in love.

On one rainy day where thunder struck mercilessly and wind threw everything aside, Eve was suddenly gone. It was presumed that some people who were jealous of Verloren kidnapped her. How could they not? Verloren had surpassed a human's ability. That power he had brought him not only status, but also envy.

Without a single doubt, Verloren flew to save his lover. But what greeted him wasn't the happy end he expected. Eve was dying. Desperation could not even describe what he felt when he saw the woman in such condition. Eventually, Verloren decided to give half of his power.

Raphael's power was the power to control wind and healing. He was hoping it could save the woman. He wasn't wrong. But Eve was not born with body like his. Eve was only a human. A simple human. Raphael's power wasn't something one mere human could handle. Eve lost control of her body and ended up destroying the village along with most of its inhabitants. Verloren sealed her in a tower. Though he could leave her there, he didn't. He loved her too much. In the end, he chose to be sealed as well.

Verloren put a sealing spell for both of them so that they couldn't escape from the tower. The only way to be freed from that tower was entrusted to the girl's family. And thus, that family became the guardian of the tower. When Verloren died, little did he know that what he did affected the rest of the children like himself. Ever since his death, T_he Gifted_ was never one. It was always a pair.

Bearing the responsibility as guardian, the key holder took the two children - blessed by Mikhail and Raphael - to the tower. They raised them in utmost secrecy. People was never aware of other children's existence. They began to believe it was simply a myth. But the legend passed on and the day Verloren sealed Eve became the 'Scarlet Day'. As the name indicated, was the day when Eve lost her sanity. It was the day where many lost their lives. A day when blood dyed the earth red.

_- Scarlet Day of Seele -_

Today was the day Teito had been waiting for so long. Each year, without fail, on the same day, the kingdom of ice would be celebrating. Of what, he didn't know. But from his window, all he saw was beautiful mix of red and yellow banners. It was his only amusement every year.

Red balloon slowly rose, higher and higher to the sky. Yellow would soon follow. And finally, many balloons would fill the sky like red and yellow dots. Teito held his breath as he saw those balloons popped up and disappear into colorful light. The rite would go on until the sun disappear into horizon.

When night had arrived, the colors would stay. They glittered in the dark of night like colorful stars. It was utmost beautiful. Best yet, people would start to light thousands of candles. Light from the candles would shine on the glitters, forming an aurora of rainbow.

As usual, Teito would sit on his chair, hand rested on the window's railing. His head rested lazily on his arms as he gazed admiringly at the mesmerizing scene. And at the end of the night, he would fell into deep thought, thinking the same thing every year.

_I want to join them._

_I want to see it up close._

_I want to go._

_I want to be free._

He knew, it was useless to think of freedom. Still, he couldn't help but wish. Every time he saw birds flew by his windows, he would ask, "Just how much longer?" How much longer should he wait? How much longer until someone came to get him out of this place? He knew someone came in and out of this tower because every few days, he would found foods and other necessities left in front of their doors. But why had no one came to take them away? And those questions was never voiced for Ouka wished not for it. Who knew what the girl would do if she found out. She - on the other hand - was content with being locked like this as long as Teito was there, sharing the same fate.

Teito looked up again at the rainbow aurora. From far distance, he heard laughter. People were laughing, joking, playing happily, but he could only feel growing cold in his chest.

"It's not fair," a sad whisper left his lips. His hand stretched outside, trying to grab the scene. As he stretched his hand further, his ears buzzed loudly, making him moan in pain. His head was hammered with unseen needles. Even that was normal pain for he had been trying forever. Half an arm was the limit of his freedom. What was he if not a bird in a cage?

A second of his durability, Teito finally retracted his hand. His fingers were burned. The seal automatically burn his flesh should he try to leave. This window was the only escape door he could find - or know. He had searched up and down, high and low of this tower but no door lead to his freedom.

"Just what am I? Why am I here?"

Whisper of questions were left to dissolve in the passing wind. And as the scarlet sun swallowed by the land, those thoughts became another nightmare in his mind.

* * *

"Aya-tan, your forehead is wrinkling again."

A pair of pale purple eyes darted up to a raven with Cheshire grin plastered on his face. Instead of smiling at the joke, Krowell's eyes narrowed threateningly. Still, smile never left the raven's face.

"Are you here to waste my time, Hyuuga?" Krowell immersed himself back to the paper on his desk. His hand never stopped writing. "If you do, the door is just on your right." He added after a momentary pause.

Hyuuga laughed good-heartedly at his rigid prince's answer, taking no offense. The raven was Krowell's right hand; his most trusted subordinate. Their relationship went a long way back and Hyuuga knew Krowell too well to know the almost-albino meant nothing bad for his crude remarks. He was, after all, one of the very few person allowed to call the third prince 'Ayanami'.

"I'm not here to do that. You know me better than that, Aya-tan," said Hyuuga. He took a chair in front of Ayanami and crossed his arms. After making himself comfortable, Hyuuga continued in low voice. "I have found out about the _Tower_."

"Oh?" Hyuuga smiled a little at Krowell's perked interest. The prince noticed his subordinate was trying to hide the smile, but decided not to pursue the issue. Instead, he commanded simply: "Explain."

"None of my source could be certain about the _Gifted Children _part. It was a very old myth and its credibility is highly refutable. However, I found out about that magical forest surrounding the tower. And that, Your Highness, is something only you - or the Royal Blood in this case - could go through."

Hyuuga stopped at this point to let the information sinked into the Prince's head. The latter was now rested his back on black cushioned chair. His gaze traveled far to the sight of a tower standing tall in the deepest part of the enchanted forest.

For as long as he could remember, Krowell had always been so fascinated with that tower. In fact, his two brothers as well. It was unexplainable urge to protect the place. For Krowell, however, curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to see the place, not because of that inexplicable reason. For a place to be able to affect them unconsciously and so deeply, there must be a good reason.

"Let's go, Hyuuga." The near-albino prince finally said, tearing his gaze away from the tower. "We've got some exploring to do."

"What about Miroku?"

Krowell paused. "Let him be for a while but told Konatsu to continue the surveillance. I want his every move recorded."

"Got that. I'll see you at the gate."

The prince nodded in approval as his raven subordinate retreated. His preparation was brief. Donned in black tunic and trouser, Krowell finished his preparation by fastening his belt and wearing a pair of hard boots. A long rapier hung on his left waist. Before long, he had already standing at the town gate and greeted by his trusted aide.

Krowell took the rein for his horse from Hyuuga. The latter's grin never disappear. Krowell had known well enough to ignore the raven's constant grin. He had no idea why his childhood friend always had that stupid grin, but it wasn't the worst thing Krowell had seen in his life.

Hefting himself up the horse with ease, Krowell strode confidently on his white mane and light brown horse. Behind him, Hyuuga rode on a black skin and pale yellow horse. Without taking a second glance, Krowell signaled his beast to run.

Rapid galloping sounds filled the lack of conversation. Krowell wasn't born talkative and Hyuuga knew the man to keep his mouth shut. Still, the raven couldn't help but throwing comment at how intriguing the tower was from closer look.

At the entrance of the forest, the two stopped. Hyuuga took the rein of Krowell's horse and tied the two horses to the nearest forest. The prince looked briefly at the building before turning his eyes to Hyuuga. The latter took a short glance at the tower as well.

The building towered toward the sky, Hyuuga had to strain his neck a little to have better look. It looked normal enough. There was a single window nearing the top. Though, fom here he could only see abandoned tower with closed windows. The raven had no idea why his prince was so interested in the place. Rather than the tower itself, Hyuuga was more interested in Krowell's unhidden attraction to the imposing building.

"I'll wait," said Hyuuga, breaking the long silence. "Since I can't enter the forest anyway. Have fun Aya-tan."

At a nod from Hyuuga, the third prince entered the forest. In just a fleeting second, the prince's figure disappeared. Not even a trace was left. To say Hyuuga was shocked was definitely an understatement. He actually panicked. Without a single doubt, Hyuuga dashed into the entrance, hoping to find Krowell inside, but before he realized, the raven was repelled back. An invisible wall obstructed him.

"Damn it!" The raven cursed.

Inside the barrier, Krowell was stunned. The forest looked so different from outside. From the entrance, he could only see dense green and brown blanketed by white. But inside, it was heaven. Snow still fell and covered the earth but somehow the plant was unaffected. Despite the cold, trees of various fruits were still bearing seeds. Taking a closer look at the large tree on his right, Krowell could see red dots hanging on the branch. On the ground, flowers were blooming. Even a rare flower that grew only on Barsburg's scorching earth.

Those plants made a natural fence of a step walk. Seemingly it was the only pathway to the tower. Krowell's eyes traveled shortly, searching for other paths. When he saw none, he finally walked down the only way. The tower was not too far, unlike how it seemed from outside. Before long, Krowell found himself looking at it.

The tower was blatantly normal. The wall was made of normal stones. Even under Krowell's touch, it felt normally rough. He had been expecting some magical effect, but sadly there was none. Retreating his hand from the wall, the prince took a round walk to the back. The pathway continued still, almost rounding the tower but continued further down the forest.

Krowell stopped at the end of half-round pathway, scrutinizing a first (and probably final) door he found. It - unlike the wall - was made from wood but engraved with words. It was ancient but nothing Krowell couldn't read.

_Here lies the end of sad fate_

The prince read the elegantly carved words again, contemplating the meaning. Did it refer to Verloren and Eve? Krowell read it for the last time, shaking his head and touched the door. If there was anything magical about this tower, it was probably the forest and this door. The moment Kowell's lithe fingers touched the wood, a red line of Zaiphon floated right in front of the engraving. With a burst, the door disappear.

He was astonished. Being a royalty, Krowell had the gift for using Zaiphon. Many said his was the strongest ever appear for several decades. Still, his Zaiphon could only be used for combat. To know that it could be used to seal a door was simply genius. Because human could break a lock, but Zaiphon was an entirely different matter.

Beyond the vanished door, Krowell saw a spacious room, but nothing was there except a spiraling stairs that went up, reaching the top. He stepped in, not wanting to waste anymore of his precious time. As he stood in front of the stair, he put one foot to the first step, applying enough strength.

_Sturdy enough,_ he thought silently. He didn't want the stairway crushed when he was high enough. A fall from enough height, he would die. Or at least a few broken bones.

There was nothing much he could inspect during the way up. Everything was the same dull color of gray. There was no one, nothing, no door, not even a sign of human. If anything, Krowell found this stair he was climbing was strangely clean from spider web. Along the way, he had seen many, at the back of the stairs even. But none at the steps. On closer look, he could even see footprints on its dusty surface.

_Someone has been here before._

The thought disturbed him a little. He did hear about the Guardian, but how much true that was, he didn't know. He couldn't be sure Raggs were the only royalty able to enter the place either. For all he knew, those from Barsburg may be able as well.

Drowned in the thought, the prince didn't even realized he had reached the top of the stair. There was still a long way to the top, but seeing no more steps, he stopped. Krowell had finally reached flat surface. Slightly less spacious than the ground but still big enough. At the middle of the wall across the stair, there was another room with the same wooden door. There was no engraving this time.

Krowell took a confident steps toward the door. Probably the same trick, he thought, but much to his surprise, there was no magic seal. The door snapped open with ease.

Inside, it looked like a normal rooms in a normal house. There were foods, bookshelves, and more doors. One door was on the direction of Raggs, another to Barsburg. Also, it was warm inside despite no fire. He could sense presence as well.

Cautiously, he approached one door facing Raggs. With his left hand on the rapier, his right turned the knob. The door creaked, revealing what seemed like a bedroom. Across from the door was the window. And sitting on a chair gazing out to Raggs was a child. His silky brown locks flapped wildly. His body was half twisted so Krowell knew he was a male from the lack of chest, but he couldn't see the face.

Making his presence known, Krowell intentionally knocked the tip of his boot to the wooden door. The child who rested his face to his arms, perked up. Almost annoyed, he turned, his mouth opened, ready to throw complaint. When he saw the one standing at his doorway wasn't someone he expected, the boy blushed. The red was really obvious on his porcelain skin and contrasted by the boy's most beautiful green eyes. He looked beautiful when blushing, though sadly it lasted not more than a few seconds before the red was replaced by wary look.

"Who…are you?"

_Bingo,_ Krowell smirked victoriously.

* * *

Frau was having a massive headache. Anyone in his position would when the war threatened to break out again. For nearly a decade they had maintained a good relationship with Raggs. The last time he came to visit the country, King Krom looked kind enough not to start another war. In fact, they were in good relationship. He even managed to befriend the second prince Kreuz. Why in the world would Krom started the war?

The blond King exhaled a heavy sigh. Not that he feared his kingdom might lose. That was WAY out of his mind. What he didn't want to happen was the bloodshed that followed. The memories of the last war was still freshly engraved in his mind. The scream, the fire, the cry, everything seemed to happen only yesterday.

When Frau was crowned, he was merely fifteen. They had to make a greenhorn like him a King because the last King was killed. The rest of the princes killed each other in struggle for power. And the seat somehow fell to him because the princes were dead, either killed by other princes or assassins hired by the corrupted ministers. Frau was an illegitimate son of the last prince and was, in fact, the last in line. They thought he wasn't any threat and left him alone. Even if they tried to kill him - which in fact they had - they didn't had the power. Frau had his two best friends.

Castor who served as his advisor kept the greedy blood away as far as he could from Frau. Lab was his court physician but his premonition never failed. Together, the two were his main tacticians. They think for him most of the times, and left the most important decision only to Frau. They kept danger away from him. Well, even if the greedy bunch of old foxes sent assassins (which they had, many times), the two were capable enough to protect themselves. As for Frau, he was the best in combat. No one, not even Castor who was crowned the best fighter, could best him. Not many knew for it was kept secret, but that was how he survived this long.

The moment Frau was crowned as King, the first thing he did was to offer the truce. He was doubting the success remembering how bad the relation between the two kingdoms. Still he persisted. The blond didn't want to see anymore victim of a useless war. Fortunately, Raggs had a new king as well.

Krom was a very kind and wise king. Definitely one suitable for the title 'King'. Unlike Frau, he was destined to be a ruler, a kind one. One loved by his people. One chance to talk and Frau had come to like the older man and his brother. He heard about the third prince, but never had the chance to meet him in person. But he heard all about his heroic tales.

To think ___that _Krom raged a war was so…wrong. It was unlike him at all. Not to mention every letter he sent to Kreuz was never replied. It was as if the letter never reached the second prince.

"Maybe they never did," said Lab when Frau voiced his thought. "The letters, I mean." The physician added quickly.

"If what you said is true, then something must have happened in Raggs."

"I smell conspiracy. Krom-sama isn't the type to aggress in war."

"I agree," replied Frau. "Assuming there is something happening, how can we make sure of it?"

Labrador gave Frau a contemplating look and then gave the blond a small smile. "Let's go."

"Us?"

"Who else?" answered Castor from the door. "Aren't you happy to be able to leave?"

Frau gave the bespectacled advisor an incredulous look. But a grin definitely bloomed. "Are you kidding me? I've been waiting!"

At the answer, the King's two friends merely shook their heads and laughed good-heartedly at their King's childish answer. Being with such a King definitely never bored them. Maybe that was why the two loved him so much.

* * *

I'll be waiting for some reviews~


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Before Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Many thanks to MysteryPT for applying for beta post~

bluebell: thank you. Here's the third chapter :)

Anonymous: many thanks ^^

Thanks again to all who'd been so kind and drop some reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Calm Before Storm**

"Are you coming to get me?!" the boy practically jumped in joy. His green eyes sparkled with hope and joy. Krowell didn't know how the boy lived his life. From his reaction, probably a considerably lonely one.

"I am not here to get you out for I not know how," answered the man. Disappointment quickly colored the boy's face. His fire quickly diminished, leaving no trace of his previous felicity, only sadness and loneliness. "But I can be your friend, if that helps?" the prince offered. His face was stoic but kindness laced his voice.

Sensing the prince's intention, Teito looked up. A small smile graced his rose-colored lips. "If you can come in, that means you know where the door is, no?"

Teito stood and turned his back to Krowell. Without waiting for the man to respond, he walked towards his bed and pointed to the chair he sat a moment ago. Krowell raised one eyebrow. Of course he knew what the boy meant, but that was rude. The man was a prince and the boy was supposed to show some respect. But then, obviously the latter knew nothing about that.

Silently pardoning the boy's ignorance, Krowell took the pointed seat. Instead of talking, he waited, arms and legs crossed. Before long, the boy cracked.

"Do you know where the exit is?" the boy started carefully. "I want to go out."

Krowell stared at the hem of the boy's white over-sized one piece, his head's gears turned rapidly. He could try to take the boy out but he doubt it would be that simple. The spell might kill the boy, or worse, Krowell as well. The prince weighted his answer for a final confirmation before lifting his gaze to meet the boy's forest eyes.

"I can't tell you. Even if I did, surely you know you can't leave so easily." Krowell said, testing the boy.

The brunette's head lowered down slightly, obstructing his eyes from Krowell's critical eyes. The latter was unperturbed.

"I know." He finally said with a heavy sigh. "I know it won't be _that_ easy. But still…" the words trailed off into a stretched silence. Still, Krowell waited. After a minutes of silence, the mass of brown finally looked up. A smile formed. "I'm sorry for asking the impossible. I'm Teito. And you are?"

Krowell coldly inspected the boy's slender arm as he offered his hand. He was too thin, too fragile. He would probably snapped like a twig if Krowell put too much strength into his clasp.

"Ayanami," the prince finally said after what seemed like forever in Teito's head.

The royaltydidn't hesitate to take the boy's smaller hand into a clasp. Instead, he noticed the burn on his supposedly smooth fingers. The unsuspecting boy gasped when the man twisted his wrist sligly, inspecting the damage.

Teito was debating whether he should pull his trapped hand back or left the strange man held it. On one side, he freaked out because this was the first time someone other than Ouka had touched him. On the other hand, the touch felt soothing. Teito knew he was craving for contact and this confirmed his uncertainty.

"Um…is anything wrong?"

Ayanami didn't raise his head. Instead, his eyes darted up. "You burned your hand." He said. It was more like a statement than question. Teito answered the question with a slight blush and nod. "I don't see any fire or at least remaining of one. Not even the smell was left. But this," the man pulled his hand higher, reaching his lips. "This is definitely new wound."

"I…uh…touched the seal," the brunette answered a bit too quickly. His face was steadily reddening but still he made no move to pull his hand away. "Um, sir, can you…erm…my hand…"

"Your hand?" the man smirked. Teito was stuttering and Ayanami was enjoying the torture. "Did you feel disturbed by only an almost-kiss to your fingers?" Ayanami was expecting that line would push the boy to draw his hand back. But instead of a furious boy, he found a questioning stare from the younger male. Teito's eyes darted from Ayanami to his hand, and back to Ayanami again.

"What do you mean by almost-kiss?"

If Ayanami was a man with bad manner, he would have laughed his head off. Fortunately he wasn't. Though the question amused him a lot, Ayanami understood where it came from. This boy - Teito - wasn't raised like a normal child. It was a miracle by itself for him to understand words at all.

"Before I answer you that, Teito-kun, where did you learn to use _words_?"

"Words?" the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"How can you understand me? You're trapped in this tower for so long, how can you use language at all?" the strange man patiently explained.

"Ah, I don't know what _words _is but I understand the meaning of your question. I have known names of things as long as I remember. I learned more by reading books."

Ayanami remembered there was a room before this that was filled with racks and books. Surely one or two dictionaries inside the piles were not strange at all. In fact, that sped up things a lot. At least now he knew he didn't have to teach the boy each and every words.

"Name of things - Teito - is one way to describe a _word. _Bed is a word. Chair is also a word. When word are combined with other words, they become a sentence. Like what we did right now. We are talking with sentences."

"Words…sentences…then what about almost-kiss?"

The strange man smirked. Such curiosity! That feeling might as well hurt the boy one day. But the man kept the comment inside. With husky tone, he answered, "An almost kiss is this," the man lowered his head down, pulling the boy's hand up. His free hand slipped to Teito's waist, forcing the boy to stood and fell into his arms. Their lips were inches apart. Teito could practically felt the man's warm breath caressing his trembling lips. Ayanami smiled widely and continued, "…and this is a kiss."

Their lips were connecting. Teito felt shiver on his spine. Ayanami licked his clamped lips, but Teito simply didn't know what to do, so he waited in stillness. The man didn't linger for long. When he left his lips, Teito blinked.

"I felt…weird in my back."

Ayanami unexpectedly laughed at that.

"So now you know how to kiss. But do it only to one you love. A kiss is a vow to your beloved that you, your soul and body, belonged to him and only him."

"But you kiss me. Am I your beloved?"

The man smirked again. "No," he said. "I'm showing you how. That won't count."

* * *

Putting aside the rather shameful (not to mention stupid blushing) beginning he had with Ayanami, Teito was happy to have the man with him. Ayanami was more than what Teito had hoped for. The man sometimes left but always returned. When he came back, there would be more books for Teito.

To put it as simple as it was, Teito liked him. Ouka found out about the man not too long after. She said something about the wind whispering something and somewhat. She was less happy but sometimes Teito found her enjoying herself listening to the man's stories.

The world - according to Ayanami's tale - was a place of wonder. The kingdom of ice - or Raggs, as the man named it - was a snow kingdom. By snow he meant the ice drops falling from the sky. All year long, beautiful snowflakes would fall and cover the earth with white blanket. There were no colorful flowers as it was with Barsburg but many colorful crystals decorated the houses. At night, when looked closer, the town was sparkling with rainbow shine. Houses were built like layers of red roofs, reaching higher and higher until the Castle which stood on the top of the hill.

It was probably more beautiful than what Teito had in his mind or saw from distance. Ayanami said the town was probably the most mesmerizing during the ___Scarlet Day_.

___Scarlet Day;_ that was how they named that day Teito always waited. Teito curiously asked the man why they named it that way one day. The answer Teito got was a smile conveying secrets. Ayanami always showed that grim smile whenever Teito threw him a question he didn't want to answer. Of course, Teito knew better than to push his luck.

Teito would hate to see Ayanami felt uncomfortable. If he did, the man might leave and never came back forever. Teito's only link to outside world would be broken. And finally, he would return to his solitary life. Teito didn't want that to happen. Besides, the boy enjoyed his company more than anything.

Ayanami taught him a lot of things. He learned a lot of new words. New stories meant new list of things he would check and do when he was free. It might be just a wishful thinking, but Teito couldn't stop hoping.

"So, how does the barrier work?"

Teito looked up from his thought and diverted his gaze from Ayanami to the window. A moment of contemplating his answer, Teito's eyes returned to the man.

"Try to stretch your hand outside." Teito stood from his bed. His long one piece fell gracefully to his shin. Ayanami followed and stood behind him. Without a slightest reluctance, he stretched his hand long. Nothing happened and Teito gave him a sad smile. "Seems like nothing happened, huh?"

"Well? Did something supposed to happen?"

Teito nodded. "Something like this." The boy copied Ayanami and lengthened his arms. However, before he could reached even half of Ayanami's arm, a loud spark ignited. His fingers were burned. Teito hastily retreated his hand before more damage was dealt. "The seal burned my flesh the moment I try to pass the barrier."

Deep frown etched on the man's eyebrows when Teito showed his burned fingers.

"I see you tried this often."

The boy smiled at the statement. It was so true he didn't even have any defense to make. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it anyway. Though, having someone other than Ouka to see the hideous scar was somewhat repulsive. It was like a part of him had to be strip naked. Teito knew, however, it was only his narrow-mindedness to think as such. He had been living in solitude for so long, he didn't know how to feel about many things involving others.

"I always want to go out," whispered the boy. It was intended for his own ears but Ayanami's hearing was better than the brunette thought. "Anyway, tell me about the Kingdom of Ice!"

The man's frown grew deeper at the boy's obvious attempt to avoid the topic. To tell the truth, Ayanami hated lies. He had put many of those shoe-licker liars to God knows where. Teito's avoidance, though not directly a lie, Ayanami hated it just as much. Not that he could send the boy to wherever end of somewhere just because of that. He had no authority over this boy. Moreover, this place had been ___otherworldly_ and ___isolated_enough for Ayanami to feel pity growing. It was another thing stirred awake by meeting the boy.

"You never get bored with that, aren't you?"

"Nope!" The boy chimed happily. His previous dark mood had gone completely.

"But where's Ouka? Usually she's the eager one to listen?"

Ayanami looked around to find the sign of the pigtails girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. At least not in Teito's room. In fact, Ayanami hadn't even heard her voice for some time now. Demanding answer, the man looked pointedly at the boy. The latter heaved a sigh.

"We had a fight."

"Oh?"

Teito stole a glance at the man from the corner of his eyes. He had no idea why Ayanami seemed to look so ___interested_ in that. Well, not quite so. That tone he used meant he demanded answer and Teito couldn't say no. Nor was he allowed to anyway. ___Authoritative bastard_, Teito thought secretly.

"She was jealous because I spend so much time with you. She had always opposed my idea to go out. And with you here, she felt threatened…probably."

"I see. What do you want to do once released from this prison?"

Teito blinked confusedly. He had never thought of that. He just thought about leaving, but never the purpose. The question remained unanswered until the sun hide itself and moon came to replace it. Ayanami had gone by that time, but Teito's mind wandered still to the man and his question.

"What…do I want to do?"

* * *

Teito sat on his chair, eyes gazing to the sky, head rested lazily on his arms as usual. It had been three days since Ayanami's last visit and the man has yet to come again. Teito was not waiting. Not this time. He had not had the answer for Ayanami's question and he felt they shouldn't meet until Teito found at least one satisfying reason.

He sighed for the nth time. From the moment he woke up this morning, Teito had been sighing heavily. No matter how much he force the gears in his mind to work, he still didn't find an answer strong enough to convince himself. He thought, because his desire to leave was so intense, he would have at least one or two reasons. But now that the question was brought up, he realized, he had none.

Maybe Ouka was right. Maybe he shouldn't have left. Maybe this was the right place for him, for both of them. But then, his wish was too precious to be discarded. How could he throw them away now when all his life he had been wishing for it?

"…to…Teito!"

The sudden yell to his ear snapped the boy awake from his ponder. The boy looked up from his resting arms to give an irritated look to the girl. Teito had been with her for so long, he had learned to forgive her every self-centered action. Only lately that he found her annoying to the point of extremity.

"What is it, Ouka?" replied the boy half-heartedly. He ignored the look Ouka was throwing at him and instead chose to laze himself back to his favorite window.

"You have been doing that for days, Teito."

The boy sighed. He felt his head throbbing with pain. He was tempted to massage his temple but decided not to do so. He didn't want Ouka to continue whining. Instead, Teito stared hard at the Kingdom of Ice. It was less festive as compared to the previous days. It was as if the people knew how lonely he felt.

"Why are you ignoring me again?!"

Teito tore his gaze away from the kingdom and finally looked at the girl in the eyes. Her orbs were red and puffy. Her usual silky hair was such a mess, Teito couldn't help but pity her.

"I'm not ignoring you, but you have been rather disagreeable."

"Disagreeable?! You're the one who caused it! Ever since that man came, you always spend time with him. You don't need me now that you have him, do you?"

"Ouka, I'm not…"

"I won't let you go with him! We must stay at this tower!"

Ouka was practically screaming at the last sentence. Hearing that, Teito sadly turned his head away. He knew that already. There was no need for her to rub salt at his open wound. What Teito did was merely an effort to escape from the harsh reality of her words, but the girl, having misunderstood his gesture, snapped.

"If his existence makes you feel this way, then I'll just make sure he won't ever come here again."

For so long he had been together with this girl, this was probably the first time he got so furious. Not that he never got mad, but what she said was out of line. She literally threatened to kill the outsider. Getting mad and annoying was one thing Teito could tolerate, but not murder for unjust cause.

Unable to hold his anger, Teito snapped back, "If you dare, I'll hate you forever, Ouka."

The words slipped out so easily from his lips and Teito regretted it almost immediately. Pain flashed across the girl's eyes, then replaced by dark look. That eyes, they were scary. Before Teito knew what happened, Ouka had pushed him half outside the window. His back hit the barrier and jolt of pain hit his head like hammer. Teito screamed in pain as he smelled his burning flesh. The pain didn't last long as he felt almost immediately after into dark oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4: The Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Beta'ed by: MysteryPT

Thanks you all who have reviewed! Love you guys~ Sorry I can't update it faster. I kinda hurt my wrist lol.

Anonymous: Thanks for the praise~ Oh yes! Gotta love even the slightest lovey dovey from Aya-tan xD

S: I know! If I'm Amemiya-sensei, I will kill her before she can even make a move on Teito!

On going to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Savior**

There was a time when both kingdoms prospered in time of peace. In fact, that was not long time ago. For Frau, it seemed like only a minutes ago. The two kings were friends and often visited each other for advices. How it became like this, Frau had no idea.

He and his two trusted aides planned to sneak out from the palace to check the tower out. They did but what they found wasn't a secret the tower held. They over heard whispers from villagers about the King of Raggs' Royal Army stationed just outside the border.

Canceling their initial plan, Frau and his aides stealthily went to investigate the camp. True to the rumor, several tents had been raised. Soldiers wearing armor with Raggs emblem stood in measured distance. Amidst the light brown tents, stood another biggest one. It differed from the rest with the material dyed deep red, signifying its importance.

With a soft huff, Frau turned and rested his back at the big rock that was their hiding place. "What says you two?"

Castor gave a contemplating look at the camp and shrugged, "Obvious."

Labrador nodded, eyebrows furrowed grimly. "It won't be long until they attack. I've received reports about their advance, but I don't expect they had reached this close to the border."

"Gather our defenses, Castor," Frau paused, glancing back at the camp. The gears in his head worked fast to speculate the number of soldiers. "A few hundreds won't be enough. I'll leave the rest to your hand, master tactician." The king added with a small smile.

"Yes, I know." The strategist replied shortly. Without looking back, the bespectacled man disappeared into the nearest wood soundlessly.

Frau and Labrador's gaze lingered at the direction Castor went for a few moment before finally exchanging glances.

"Shall we go?" Frau started, breaking the silence.

"I would agree we retreat right now but apparently, that will be difficult." Frau gave his beautiful aide a weird look but still gesturing the flower lover to continue. "Look there," the aide pointed to a point behind his back. Frau turned around to find a girl, probably from the village they just went through, surrounded by several bulky soldiers.

"Oh shit!" The king face-palmed. From where the soldiers and the girl were, several muffling voices could be heard. But it was the girl's pleading that made Frau raised his head and gave Labrador one small apologetic smile.

This time Labrador was the one who wanted to facepalm. That look Frau gave meant trouble was coming their way. And there was no stopping his reckless king. With a sigh, the smaller man nodded.

"Fine," he said. "But we're running away once the girl is rescued."

"Deal." The golden haired king grinned.

Without exchanging words anymore, the king stealthily approached the group from the big rock they were, into the shadow of trees. Labrador followed suit. They made no sound as they cut their distance. The girl's pleading becoming very clear and desperate when Frau and Labrador reached behind the group.

"I bet she's a spy," said the bulkiest soldier. His hand was grabbing the girl's collar, uncaring to the girl's denial. The female was trembling hard and tears rain down his cheek as she kept denying the accusation.

Frau felt sorry for the girl instantly. Even if she was what they said, it wasn't in Frau's nature to hurt a woman. Frau half turned his head to look at his friend from the corner of his eyes. The said friend gave him one acknowledging nod. With that as the signal, Frau pulled out his knife and covered his blond spike with the hood of his black overcoat. When ready, he jumped out from the bush, taken the soldiers by surprise.

"What the…!" One soldier exclaimed. But before any of them managed to do anything, Frau had knocked most of them out. The king tried not to kill any in precaution if his action might lead to a real war. It would be a predicament for him and his country should this became the reason to start another bloody battle between the two countries.

Frau evaded a swing of sword to his left, taking that chance to grab the female from the bulky soldier's grab. The raven haired girl shrieked in fear. Unaffected by that, Frau pushed her to waiting Labrador. The light-haired aide hastily pulled the girl into safety.

Just as Labrador had disappeared from Frau's line of vision, the king heard more footsteps approaching. It seemed the ruckus he caused had attracted more soldiers. If the soldiers are his only enemies, then Frau would have no problem escaping. The soldiers made a half circle around him but that didn't matter at all. It was truly a bad day for him when they dispersed enough for Frau to see their commanding officer.

Light purple hair, nearly platinum, danced as the wind carried. Pale amethyst eyes as cold as frozen lake were scrutinizing the king. His black uniform hugged almost tightly at the lithe body. At his slim waist, a thin but deadly rapier hung almost like it was part of the man's body. Frau knew then he was so screwed. That man's pose literally screamed trouble for Frau.

The king reflexively pulled his hood lower. If the man was one of a high rank, then he would probably recognized Frau during his visit to Raggs.

The enemy drew his rapier. His stance was so perfect, Frau could hardly believe it. Being a genius in battle, Frau never had difficulties to identify weak spot of one's battle stance. But this man was different. It was surprising to find another genius here of all place.

Answering the silent challenge, Frau threw away the dagger and pulled his sword. It was a simple design but the hilt was engraved to fit Frau's hand. At the base between the sword and hilt was Barsburg's royal emblem.

For seconds, they simply wait, assessing for each other to show weakness. It was a battle of endurance and they both knew it. If the light haired man was one as good as Frau in battle, he could probably feel that Frau was the same as him. Being on the same skill level meant death for carelessness.

The camp became eerily silent. The soldiers were holding their breath, anticipation filled the air. Finally, with the enemy's black boot moved, Frau took the signal and dashed forward, sword ready to pierce. The other man did the same.

A first clash was made, and then the second and third. Sound of steel clashing broke the long silence. The two exchanged blow elegantly, almost like dancing. A bloody dance.

Frau felt his arm throbbing from where the rapier grazed him. He bet the other man felt the pain as well. They both successfully landed a few hits on each another, but none managed to do a fatal strike. The king could felt his muscles screamed in need of rest as he panted.

_This one move will determine all,_ the king mentally decided.

As if reading Frau's mind, the other man readied his rapier once again with Frau followed suit. The final blow was exchanged. Frau's sword pierced the man's left shoulder and the man's rapier to the king's abdomen. Blood spluttered and Frau felt dizzy. He felt doom was impending as he felt to his knees, consciousness wavered.

* * *

His eyelids were heavy as lead. His gaze shifted from brown of earth to sudden darkness. He knew, he was about to fall. And that meant death for him and doom for his kingdom.

Image of his kingdom, his castle, his town, his people, ruined beyond recognition flashed in his mind. Body upon body fallen, filling the road with rotten flesh. The blue lake, shone more blue than his eyes was a pool of blood.

_No!_

His mind screamed. He wouldn't let that happen. Not while he was the king. Not when he could still fight. With a new resolve to survive, Frau snapped awake from his temporary weakness. It was truly a good timing for he the first thing he saw was a flash of metal coming his way, ready to tear him apart.

Quickly, he gained strength. With a swift move, Frau deflected the attack. His enemy, the lithe purple haired man, gasped in surprise. He didn't think Frau would have enough strength to resist anymore. Instead of grimacing, the black uniformed man laughed.

"I don't how long it was since I enjoyed a match. You are certainly a peculiar. What is your name?"

Frau looked up from his knee. The first thing he saw was the man's bleeding thigh. Raising his eyes, he met the other man's pale purple orbs.

"Fr…"

"Stop!"

Startled, Frau and the soldiers from Raggs turned their heads to the cry. Galloping sound of horses coming closer. From a far, despite the blinding light behind them, Frau recognized his two friends and a few Barsburg soldiers.

Castor had his face covered but Frau could tell from the look of his eyes that the King nearly blown his own cover. He almost told the enemy his name. At the revelation, Frau shuddered involuntarily. He was so close to become the reason to start the war.

The king silently conveyed his gratitude to his right hand man. The latter and Labrador quickly approached the king, breaking through the mass in the process, with swords held firm. Castor protectively put himself between the King and his assailant.

"Master, please retreat. We'll hold them off," commanded the bespectacled man.

Frau nearly smiled at the unusual title the man gave. Unfortunately, the grave situation demanded most of this attention. "You're being ridiculous. That man is not an easy enemy!"

"Obviously, I can see that. But losing you here isn't an option. Go now, or we'll lose everything."

It didn't need a genius to feel the anger oozing out from the King. Certainly it wasn't Castor's earlier sarcastic remark or having to run that angered him. Being with him most of his time, Castor and Labrador knew exactly, Frau's inability to keep himself safe, thus his kingdom as well, was the cause.

The said King reluctantly got up. Turning his back, he dragged his body out from the circle without even a second glance. What his retainer said was the truth. Being the weakling here, he had no choice. Castor and Labrador could do well fending them off while Frau made his escape. He doubt the enemy's commander could fight for long, especially after sparring with Frau. The King knew they were both had exhaust their energy fighting each other. And Frau's side losing only the number. With Castor and Labrador there, they were equal.

Rattling sound of clashing swords slowly became a distant noise. Frau persistently dragged his heavy body away from battlefield, not knowing exactly where he went. It was wilderness where he start but by the time he realized, he was already in the forest.

Branches scratched his already bleeding skin, leaving trails of blood everywhere. If it was any other forest, Frau was sure some nasty animals would have shown up. Seeing as none actually appeared, adding the oddly peaceful atmosphere, Frau most likely was in the forest surrounding the tower.

Lifting up his head slightly, Frau smiled tiredly. His guess was right. Not far from him was the tower standing proudly still. That would be a perfect place to hide, the King thought. No one could go in there except royalty, or so he was told. He didn't know if Raggs royal blood could as well, but that would decrease the chance of him getting caught.

Without a sliver of doubt, the King faced the bland door with single carving. He didn't bother to read the carving for all he neded right now was to find safety and sleep. So Frau pushed the door open, ignoring the glowing Zaiphon.

* * *

Teito woke up with a start. Familiar ceiling was all he saw but his mind ignored the familiarity. He remembered having a fight with Ouka and the latter pushed him out of the window.

_And then…I fell unconscious from the shock._

Teito sat on his bed. His hand reached to his back, feeling the smooth skin. There was no pain, not even raw skin or scar. But there was traces of cold liquid spread all over his back. Teito pulled back his hand and smelled the liquid.

_Must be Ouka's medicine…_

It had been quite a while since the girl last gave him that medicine. The last in Teito's memory was when he tried to force his way through the barrier and ended up nearly made his arm useless. Ouka had been frantic. Ever since then, she made extra medicine just in case Teito was hurt. The medicine was made using her healing power.

From the earliest memory, both of them possessed extraordinary ability. Ouka could hear the wind's whispers as well as controlling it at will. On the side note, her healing power was great. Meanwhile, Teito could control fire. It was useless except for destroying stuff. Even more useless, it couldn't be used to destroy the barrier. Teito often wondered why he had this power if it was nothing but a nuisance.

Throwing aside his blanket, Teito made his way to the bathroom. It was a single room framed with white marble walls. At far end was a milk colored bathtub and showerhead attached to the wall.

Teito gave a quick glance at the mirror. He was rather tempted to look at his back. But instead of doing it, he walked pass the mirror and filled the bathtub. His eyes lingered on the plain side of the tub, mind wandering.

The sound of water was like a river. It calmed him always. So he closed his eyes, immersing his soul into the sound. Darkness warped him in gentle embrace. Slowly, as he fell deeper, he reached into his core. Fire was burning ever so brightly inside him. It was the proof of his power. That force was useless most of the time but when his soul was cold and lonely, it warmed his heart.

Slowly but sure, Teito felt warmth creeping up from inside his body. His fingers felt hot. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. At that time, the water had filled the tub, nearly overflowing. Swiftly, he turned the knob, stopping the flow of water.

Stripping off the clothes took no less than a few seconds for the lack of complication. Teito stepped in into the tub, soaking his body into the warmth of water. It calmed his nerve. Content sigh escaped his lips.

Teito rested his head to the side. His eyes stared blankly at the white stone ceiling. For some reason, each blur lines grazing the paint beginning to form a shape. Somehow…it looked like Ayanami.

"God, am I missing him that much?" the boy groaned. He sounded so lame, he nearly drown his head long in the water.

The water made a loud splash as a third of it overflowed. Teito opened his eyes slowly. He winced slightly, feeling the liquid stung his eyes.

Inside the water, even the ceiling looked beautiful. Light from the lamp deviated and somehow it felt like he was inside a crystal, looking at the world from a thick glass. It was captivating but suffocating at the same time. The feeling reminded him of his current state: a prisoner.

Teito hated feeling that way, feeling hopeless and surrendering to fate. He prefer to defy destiny if this was the end it would give.

With that thought in mind, Teito stood up to leave the water. After draining the water and toweled his body dry, Teito left the bathroom. It was supposed to be the same day as always, except for raising smoke he saw from his lone window.

"What in the world…?"

His heart drummed so loud in its cage. Teito suddenly felt so restless. Something was happening outside. Even from so far away, Teito could smell burning woods. Clashing weapons sounds so far yet so close to his ears.

Eagerness and anxiety made the boy paced restlessly. He wanted to know what happened but the barrier would only burn him should he try to cross the invisible wall.

"How can I see closer…?" the boy pondered. It would be too long to wait for Ayanami to visit and his thirst for knowledge was far too great to ignore. As he thought there was no other way, a door at a certain place appeared in his mind in a flash. "That door!"

With excitement pumping in his blood, Teito ran outside. The door of his room was left open while the boy quickly reach the end of the living room. Ouka's room was on the left corridor from his current place. However, that wasn't his destination. Teito ran forward, skipping the left turn and exit from the north door.

From there it was a long spiral of stairs. Teito hated this part of the tower because it seemed like an endless flight of stairs, as if there was no exit, no door leading to his freedom.

Today everything was different. Teito felt something close to what he could say as a hope. There was no guarantee something or someone would come closer to the tower, but he could help but felt hopeful. He felt something or better, someone that could lead to his freedom was approaching.

In no time, Teito had reached the end. He was too focused to look down at his steps and failed to notice a dark figure loomed over him. Teito couldn't see his face since light from the small window on the door behind the man was too bright. However, he could make out golden locks, as bright as the sun itself and a large pool of blood on the man's feet.

"Who…" said the man with raspy voice. His breath was labored and short. Before Teito could return the question, the man fell with a thud on the cold floor. Meanwhile, Teito was standing frozen on his feet as he admired the man's beauty in contrast to the gore.

* * *

Ohohohohoh they met at last! xD


	5. Chapter 5: Fly Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Beta'ed by: MysteryPT

Thank you to all reviewers. I try to update fast. I hope this is fast enough lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fly Away**

Frau was floating in between wake and temptation to close his eyes again. His mind was hazy but his memory was as clear as Barsburg's summer sky. A first taste of defeat was bitterer than any medicine he had ever tasted.

Cracking his eyes opened, the King lamented silently. His gaze bore into unfamiliar ceiling, not caring where he was or who patched him up. All he needed was to close his eyes again and fell into deeper despair. And that's what he did.

It was probably a few hours later when Frau opened his eyes again, for the small window in that unknown place had glowed bright orange from the sunset. Frau averted his eyes from blinding light and for the first time he finally took a good care at the place.

The shape of the ceiling was the first thing he notice. It seemed he was in an attic. The small wooden-framed window near the cone shape ceiling strengthened his reckoning. Turning his head slightly, he had a good look at the overall room. It was small for an attic with stack of books at one corner near where Frau was. A few opened books were left beside him, a proof of what his rescuer did while he asleep.

Stirred by the sudden interest, Frau picked up one of the book beside his right hand. His arm was heavy as lead but he felt no discomfort or pain, which was strange. The King paid no attention to that and instead turned the book in his hand and skimmed over the cover.

'_Herbs and Their Benefit'_

Amused smile graced the King's lips. His pitiful lament was put back. Someone was actually putting so much effort to keep him alive. It might be his people. If so then, he should be happy for their care. It showed the little result for all his effort to make a better life for them all. They still needed him. It was all he had to know to keep on living.

With that thought kept strongly burn in his mind, Frau relaxed his tensed mind and muscle. A tender smile graced his lips still as tiredness washed him into sleep once again.

Days passed in a blink of eyes. One moment he woke up when sky was painted midnight blue and another time when dark cloud hung thickly above. Usually his rescuer left the small window open and let the gentle wind soothed the injured man. However, today was different. There was no cold wind caressing his bruised skin. The air was damp and heavy as thunder rolled in distance.

Frau - for the first time after rescued – rose to sit with his back on the wall below the window. He had gained strength though evidently still slightly weak.

Quickly, he inspected his abdomen, searching for healing flesh where his enemy pierced him before. But what he found was more than shocking. His stomach was far from smooth. But all scars were old. There was almost no trace of the newest wound but a patch of pink.

Surprise was an understatement. Frau was flabbergasted. Healing Zaiphon was ancient art that had long forgotten. Even those in both Raggs and Barsburg Royal Family knew only Offensive Zaiphon. It was impossible to heal an injury no matter how small in a few days without trace. It had to be Healing Zaiphon.

Excitement washed over him like a strong current. To think that such person still existed, he had to convince this person to join him. But now that he really thought about it, he had not met this person even once. Frau awoke more often lately but still he saw only books, the proof of his rescuer's existence.

_Time to do some exploring,_ the King decided.

Looking around, he found his shirt which was dirtied by his own blood thrown to near the door. His gaze moved from the blanket warping half of his body to the dirty shirt and back. The King was actually contemplating whether he should go out half-naked, wearing a blanket like a fool, or wear his shirt back and looked like a half-beaten beggar. It wasn't even a choice in his opinion. In the end, Frau decided to take the last option. At least, it was still his own dirt and blood.

Finally donning the shirt, the King approached the only exit in the room. It wasn't locked so at least his rescuer didn't regard him as a prisoner. Still, Frau opened the door carefully and not making any sound.

Beyond the door stretched a dark passageway. At the end of the passage there was intersection. Right was leading directly to a stair which probably went on until the lowest floor. Left was a rounded way until finally reach another set of short stairs but from where he was Frau could see yet another corridor. Picking the left, he threaded the only passageway until another one. The second turn was a short way which leaded to a large room full of books.

Frau scan his surrounding with interest. There was nothing really out of place but he had drawn a conclusion that his rescuer was someone from the Tower. It was rather obvious by looking at the structure of building. Meaning that the tower which held his interest so much had secrets waiting to be solved.

Frau walked to the nearest bookshelf. The books were old. Some pages were yellow. Mostly were fairytale, plants, history, fiction but the titles were out of date. It was a proof that this place was forgotten by people and time.

Turning his attention elsewhere, Frau regarded the furniture with lack of interest. Everything in this place was ancient. More importantly, he hadn't seen anyone.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard voices. One was definitely male but slightly high. Probably a boy. Another was definitely a female. The voices he heard was tense, indication some sort of trouble of argument was happening. Frau intended to eavesdrop the conversation to understand more about the situation and the inhabitants. But that plan was foiled the next second when he heard glass shattered and the girl's angry remarks.

Frau quickly approached the source and found a pigtail girl strangling a brunette boy on the floor. The latter was struggling to break free while his air intake was cut off by invisible force.

"I don't give you that medicine to help outsider! I gave it to help you! Why did you keep showing favor to outsider?! We're destined to live and die here! I won't let you go out! NEVER!"

Frau flinched at the intensity of power released by the seemingly weak girl. Normally he would try to persuade the girl to stop but seeing the boy's face distorted in pain, Frau didn't think long to jump in. He heard what the girl said plain and clear: the boy helped him and in return get into this situation. He had to help the brunette.

Putting his one arm as shield, Frau swiftly moved to the girl. He was lucky for the girl was blinded by rage and saw only the strangled boy. Taking his chance, Frau landed a solid hit to the back of the girl's neck, rendering her unconscious. Not wanting to risk his chance, Frau took the boy who was now unconscious in his arm and backtrack to where he thought the exit stair was.

* * *

It had only been a few days after Teito rescued the beautiful stranger. Everyday Teito would spend some time beside the man, reading a lot of books he knew wouldn't help. He had secretly procured Ouka's medicine. It was a jar of thick salve made by fusing water with Ouka's healing power. Of course, it worked better than any medicine in the world. Most of all, it was impossible for Teito get necessary herbs to heal the man, not to mention it would took so long for the man to heal. The longer he stayed, it would be more dangerous. Ouka had been rather disagreeable as of late. Any sign of Teito wanting to go out would incurred her wrath.

Heaving a long sigh, the brunette closed his half-read book. He had a feeling the man would wake up soon. It was probably better for Teito not to get involved with outsiders. Ayanami alone had made Ouka in such a bad mood. Teito really couldn't imagine how bad it would be if she found out about this stranger.

Teito gave a minute long stare at the man's sleeping form, agonizing his decision to leave. He wanted to stay, to chat with this man, to know what had happened in the outside world, what was that rising smoke, how this beautiful man is, his name, and then they would be friends. A sigh left his lips once again, knowing his wish was nothing but a dream.

Turning on his heels, Teito left the room in silence and walked back to his room. Never in his whole life had he felt so miserable. His room looked so bleak and dark. And never had his desire for leaving burn so strongly before.

Dark smoke at the edge of the forest was long gone a day after Teito found the blond man. The brunette felt that the man was the key for all questions he had. The moment Teito laid his eyes on the man, his heart jumped. It was neither joy nor curiosity that made him felt that way. This man was so much more than that. But what, he had no idea.

Arriving at the edge of his king-size bed, Teito sat down and relaxed. He had been visiting the sick man in secret a few times a day. Every time, he could feel fear built up every time he approached his own room. What if Ouka was there, waiting for him? What if she knew? What if she killed the man? And every time he saw the empty room, he would feel a short-lived relieve. He hadn't seen the girl today at all, and that was bad enough. Teito would never know what the girl would do in the near future.

Just when Teito was about to lie and close his eyes in soothing darkness, Ouka's alarmingly angry voice startled him back to stand defensively. There standing in one dark corner in his room was Ouka. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was in a mess. But alarming of all was her seething anger.

"Ayanami?"

"…what?"

Teito took a step back as the girl slowly approached him. Not that Teito was afraid of her, but he thought of the girl as his only family. He didn't want to hate her. Much less hurt her in any way.

"Ayanami came?"

Teito shook his head at her rephrased question. "Ayanami didn't come lately. You know that."

"You're lying!" That's right. He hadn't lied. He simply decided not to tell her the whole truth. "I have healed your wound. Why did you need that salve?"

"I-I fell off the stairs."

The boy took another step back, stumbling when his heel unexpectedly met a stack of books he carelessly put. A loud thud followed by spewing dust hurt his eyes and nose. Teito coughed violently as he tried to clear his respiratory tract. When he could finally breathe better, the boy opened his eyes. But at that minute of weakness, Ouka had taken control.

She kneel, trapping his slim waist on the floor. His cold fingers pressed tightly on Teito's neck. She hadn't try to strange him, not yet. But the threat slithered around that thin arms, warping his life in deathly grip.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not. Ouka, calm down."

"You're lying."

"Ou.."

"You liar!"

In that second, everything blurred. He saw Ouka's eyes changed into golden gleam. Teito's vision also changed from red to dancing spots of black. He felt torrent of power hit him mercilessly in angry wave. While Ouka's power rendered his mind numb, that girl's thin fingers cut off his air supply. Teito struggled weakly to breath.

Ouka's raging power probably destroy most of his room because hazily he heard shattering glasses. Teito renewed his effort to break free, but it was all useless. Ouka's power had taken control of his body, specifically to prevent Teito from breathing ever again. Soon he felt darkness began to approach. It was painful, terribly.

"I don't give you that medicine to help outsiders! I gave it to help you! Why did you keep showing favor to outsiders?! We're destined to live and die here! I won't let you go out! NEVER!"

_But…I want to be free…why can't you understand?_

His thought was left unheard. All he saw then was darkness and more darkness.

* * *

Holding an unknown brunette boy in his hand, Frau ran down the spiraling stairs. His breath was short and heavy. His arms and knees were weak but he knew he couldn't stop. Forcing himself was the only way of survival. Frau knew completely nothing about the two but the girl was dangerous. His instinct said his life was also in danger.

A short glance at the boy, Frau felt invisible string began to tug at his heart. He had certainly never met the boy before. However, strange attachment slowly infected him. Nothing about this boy particularly interesting. His hair was rough brown but soft enough upon touch. His face was small and rather effeminate. With a body thin and fragile looking, the boy looked even more like a girl instead. Anyway, the point was that this brunette had no outstanding feature but something tugged at the back of Frau's mind. This boy was an important key. That's what he felt.

For a while, Frau almost felt like magic was put in place to prevent anyone from going out. Or it was only his imagination because his limbs screamed to rest. When Frau was about to stop running, small light renewed his determination. The exit was close, he fervently hope.

Two more rounding the stairs and Frau finally reached the bottom. Drying blood smeared the floor. It was probably his blood. To think this boy managed to drag his bigger body up this hellish stairs was a big wonder in itself.

Frau's one hand hovered hesitantly at the door, considering whether he should really take this boy out. What he did can be considered a kidnapping, but leaving him here might cause his death. In the end, unable to decide which was worst, Frau decided to follow his heart. Against his throbbing heart, Frau opened the door and ran out without a second glance.

The sun was obscured by thick rain cloud. The wind was cold and piercing. It was a sign of incoming storm. Frau cut through the wind, shielding the boy with his arms and hands. With the tall trees as his shield from wind, Frau made his way to Barsburg, evading the border where he was defeated.

After fifteen minutes of running, Frau reached the edge of the forest. From where he was, Frau could already see the frontier village. Hastily, he exited the barrier, evading a long branch sticking out his way. Actually, Frau didn't understand why and what people meant by barrier. When he accidentally came into the forest, he didn't feel anything. Even now as he left, he felt no obstruction.

Between the forest and the village was a few hundred meters long. Frau could feel his feet couldn't move even a step further. They were heavy as lead. Whatever technique the boy used to heal him had successfully closed up his wounds but not his fatigue and blood lost. Currently, the King felt faint.

He fell to his knees, but still desperately use his last strength to protect the boy from getting hurt. One of his hand shielded the back of the brunette's head as the King finally gave up resisting and fell. His consciousness drifted. From afar, he head galloping sound of horses. And then, he heard Castor and Labrador calling his name.

Frau woke up an hour later. Castor sat beside his bed reading a small book. His glasses reflected light from lamp. Funny how he felt nostalgia when he only met the bespectacled man a few days earlier.

"You're awake," his best friend stated without turning away from his read. "How are you feeling?

"Like shit."

Castor closed his book and turned to face the King, eyes smiling. "I bet you do. Care to fill me in?"

"How'd you find me?"

The Advisor tilted his head, frowning at Frau's evasion. But still, he replied, "We have been patrolling around, searching for you. It was really just a coincidence that we went that way," the reddish haired man trailed off. "…or maybe not." He added quickly.

"Meaning that?"

Frau took a cup his friend offered. Now that he saw water, he finally realized how perched his throat was. Gratefully, he gulped down the water to the last drop and urged his friend to continue.

"Lab had a premonition. He hadn't said a word while we were frantically searching for you…or your dead body. But today suddenly he came and told me to go that way. And so I found you with your stupid face on the ground."

Frau laughed. It had been a while since he last heard a very sarcastic remarks from Castor. He was usually rude, but never _this _rude. It showed how angry his best friend was. And for that he felt guilty.

"Sorry and thanks. Where's the boy?"

"What boy?"

The King shivered. Castor was smiling evilly and that could never be good.

"Uh…the boy I was carrying? Brunette, thin, short, girly face?"

"I know," answered the man. "I won't tell you until you tell me what I want to know."

There was no chance for him to win the battle. He never won from Castor or Lab. They were trickier than a trickster. Heaving a long sigh, Frau told him what he had gone through. Who the boy was. The girl, the Healing Zaiphon, and finally, where he came from. By the time he finished the story, Castor's eyes were sparkling from interest and curiosity. And the sky had turned crimson once again.

* * *

Huh...I just realized how I like to end the scene with the character falling unconscious, at least for this chapter XDXD

Anyway, FRAU finally KIDNAPPED TEITO KYAAAA~ *cough* ehem... please reviews if you find this worth reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Beta'ed by: MysteryPT

Thank you all for the sweet reviews. I try to write fast…though not fast enough, but please enjoy this chapter. It's the longest thus far XD

Bluebellmika: Sorry, I hope I don't make you wait for too long ^^

Anonymouse: Here you go, the next update! But…you're cute *squeal*

Guest: Thank you. If you do find some later, don't hesitate to tell me. Both my Beta and I can learn more things from you XD

* * *

**Chapter 6: Second Chance**

He was falling in a tunnel of swirling colors. Deeper. Deeper. Light and rainbow attacked his eyes and his eyes twirled nauseatingly. Teito closed his eyes once, inhaling deeply as he felt gravity pulled his body down. Suddenly, an image of him falling down from the tower flashed like an old memory. There was no barrier and burning flesh he expected.

His long eyelashes fluttered as the eyelids revealed a pair of greenest orbs. Light slowly filled his vision, but there was no spirals of messy colors. He saw a pale brown ceiling and an exquisite chandelier with gold-painted steel decoration framing the sides. Teito stared long at it before finally realizing he was no longer in his dream.

"Where…" the word of wonder left his lips unconsciously.

Everything was different from his room or any place in the tower. If anything, it was more lavish than any places he read in the books. Gold framed door and window, elegant chair and its sophisticatedly engraved arms, they all looked other-worldly to his eyes.

Teito rapaciously burn the scene into his mind. He knew even without anyone saying, this wasn't the tower. He was freed! And whoever that was, Teito was going to repay the kindness in any way he knew.

The boy left the comfy bed. Hesitation to leave it was overridden by desire to explore the place. His room was empty so he couldn't ask for information. He wanted to ask about the blond man he rescued as well. If his guessing was right, that man was his rescuer. Anyhow, everything looked so foreign to him and personally, the boy was curious.

Smoothly furnished metal knob sent a cold spark to his fingertips. Teito subconsciously retracted his hand as if the knob had turned fiery hot. But of course, it was nothing but a wild imagination. It wasn't as if the boy had never saw a knob before.

A small turn of wrist and the door creaked open. From a small crack between the wall and the door leaf, light came pouring in. Teito followed the light until he saw his clean feet and a fresh cloth warped loosely on his thin frame. The boy reached down, feeling the softness of the fabric. It was certainly not his for this one was too silky. Amazement nearly made him stop in the track.

Teito returned his gaze to the door. This time without hesitation he swung the door open and slipped out quietly. Shock was not the right word to describe what the boy felt right now. He was overwhelmed. He was actually standing right in the middle of a heaven-like place. It looked much like a picture of heaven in the book. No, this place was even more beautiful. So real. So close.

Like a trance, he staggeringly walked to the lushful garden of rainbow flowers which was spanned endlessly. They completely filled his vision and heart. To think that the day he could see such view, Teito felt more alive than ever.

The boy stretched his hand toward one flower. Reddish petals was so temptingly beautiful. A drop of morning dew was like a crystal. Teito held his breath as he carefully touched the drop with the tip of his finger. It was wet and cold. And in the midst of the cold morning air, fragrance from the flowers filled his nose.

"Flowers…leaves…and the smell of earth…"

Wonder filled him completely. He was lucky to be able to live and finally free. If only Ouka saw this scene, surely even she would change her mind. Thinking about the girl reminded him of the girl's lack of presence and their last fight. Reflexively, Teito retracted his outstretch hand and cautiously trailed a finger on his neck. There was no obvious pain, but closing his eyes, Teito could feel the raging fire running wild in his body against his own force.

Ouka's power, although usually felt subtle and healing, this time it was like sharp blades of wind against his insides. It was fine since Teito was protected by his own power. Against his fire, Ouka's blade dulled and swirled like gentle breeze. Still, it warned the boy of the girl's anger. No matter how much the girl hurt him, Ouka was his only family; the only person he knew for all his life. He had to go back. Teito wished not to return to that prison, but he couldn't leave her.

Resolved, Teito turned his back from the heaven spread. It feared him not to be able to see it again, but if Teito could convinced Ouka to leave then they could live here together. Or at least, find a place to live freely and see more things.

His bare toes was freezing against the tile. It was still early in the morning and so far Teito hadn't met any soul. Looking around, Teito had just noticed he didn't know where or how to go back.

The brunette tilted his head slightly in thought. "I should probably trace Ouka's power." As he said that, the boy's eyelids fluttered close. Putting his hands toward the sky, Teito exhaled, releasing the girl's power inside him. Morning mist scattered as wall of wind warped his body. Before the power returned to its owner, Teito mixed his own as tracer. Finally, the wall of wind disappear, and Teito opened his eyes.

With his power attached to Ouka's, Teito could feel the direction they went. That power wasn't something visible to naked eyes unless the owner wished for it. But for Teito or Ouka, they could feel each other.

"As if we're one…"

No, that wasn't right. They're two different human with different thought and heart. The feeling of being one, if the boy felt closely, belonged to their powers. As if they were one once.

To tell the truth, this was the first time Teito had touched so deeply into his or their powers. It was impossible for a mass of force to have feeling. But as he reached deeper, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. For some unknown reason, he felt things he shouldn't have felt. Sadness. Loneliness. Anger. Longing.

"I have to find her."

And then, like an obsessed person, Teito ran with his power as the guide.

* * *

It almost felt like forever since Frau last slept a comfortable bed. It was far less comfy than his own back at the castle, but anything other than cold tile was better.

A content sigh escaped his lips as the King rolled to his back and felt his muscle relaxed into the bed. His eyes were closed but not asleep. Frau was thinking. About his kingdom, his life, his people, and finally, the mystery boy. As the last face came into thought, Frau's eyes snapped open.

Wonder of curiosity filled him with excitement. He had always been so intrigued with the tower. To have finally entered the so-called sealed forest was a big thing. Most importantly was that finding such gem in that rough place. It was a pleasant surprise. It wasn't his beauty that mystified the king so. Of course, the boy was certainly of a rare type. Appearance wise, Frau had seen men or women more exquisite, but behind that thin and small frame, hid a radiance. Something about the boy tickled his senses. That brunette attracted him like a bee to a flower.

Admiring the boy in his head was how Frau spent most of the day. Even after taking a few hours good sleep, the moment his mind was aware, his mind returned back to that boy. Like a stupid girl in her first love, the King sarcastically quip himself mentally.

"Or maybe a baby with a new toy." The King laughed. Finally awake, he rolled to his side. And with his elbow he pushed his body up. "I'd better take a look at that boy before my brain get damaged by too much sleep-talking."

On his request, the brunette's room was placed right beside his. Since it was still very early in the morning, the blond doubted the by had woken up. Still, the King walked out from his room.

When he first arranged it, Frau ordered no guard at his sleep quarter except for maids. Early in the morning, he didn't expect to meet anyone but chirping of birds. How surprised he was finding the brunette had woken up and standing with his back facing the king.

From the look of it, the boy was somewhat…astonished at the look of the garden. Frau couldn't said it was the best view he had since the one in his castle was far better. Still, he took pride of having a beautiful garden in his private villa.

The King hid his presence and inspected the boy from shadow. At the place he was, the blond King could only see a thin boy in the middle of flower admiring. That lean hand stretched out to a red blossom, carefully touching a drop of morning dew like it was a fragile glass.

"I should probably trace Ouka's power." murmured the boy.

It was the first time Frau heard his voice. It wasn't low like his or any other adult. That slightly higher pitch almost like a girl's. Frau would mistaken the gender if he didn't know beforehand. For a moment, that was all he did was raising his hands up toward the sky. A wall of wind appeared and blanketed the boy. Frau held his breath. The boy was using Zaiphon. That wind was probably not the boy's since it seemed like ejected out of his body. A moment after, a red line of flame appeared from the boy's feet, spiraling up the wind. This time, the boy was not moving but it could be a start of something. So he waited.

A while, probably five minutes or so, the boy finally moved and the wind and fire dissolved into thin air. Another murmuring, but Frau could hear him clearly.

"As if we're one…"

Frau was no saint, nor he was a telepathic. But for that one second, he could read the boy's mind. He was talking about the girl in that tower; the girl who tried to kill him. At the last thought, Frau almost stepped out. But the boy continued.

"I have to find her."

That was his cue, the King thought. He wouldn't let the boy go back to that tower only to be killed. Not when Frau finally got him. Not when the secrets were still unveiled. Not when Frau still knew nothing about the brunette.

The boy suddenly turned his face to the direction of the gate. Frau was there, standing unobstructed, in the middle of his attempt to reach out to the boy. But the latter, who clearly saw him, ran out, passing the king. For the first time, Frau finally knew his mystery boy's eye colors. Emerald green, more beautiful than any leaves he could find, but that color was dull and bleak.

Frau chased after him. With his longer legs, it was no effort to caught the runaway boy. Swiftly, the king slipped his hand to the brunette's torso, catching him into his side.

"I have to go."

The boy struggled. Normally, a captive would try to at least have a glance at his captor, whether it was to merely reflex or sue him later on, but the boy did no such thing. He only moved like a mechanical doll. No, probably more like a possessed person.

"I have to go." Said the boy again.

This time was probably one of a very rare moment for Frau because he was actually flustered. Nothing came to his mind when he thought of a way to stop the boy from moving or escaping. The king turned his thinking gears hard, trying to find a way. If he knocked him out, the boy would probably fainted and Frau would have to wait again until they could talk. Any means of knocking the boy unconscious was put back.

If there was anything helpful to this situation, it was probably…

"Zaiphon!" exclaimed the King. "You're a Zaiphon user as well!"

Under normal situation, using Zaiphon to a non-Zaiphon user was a taboo. It could kill them before they knew whatever happened. But for Zaiphon users, their body, their own Zaiphon protected their physic.

Not wasting anymore second, Frau casted his own Zaiphon. Blue light covered his hands. With an small explosion of energy, Frau pushed the raw power into the boy, messing with whatever power that had been working. Like a magic, the brunette stopped his struggle and fell limp. He was not unconscious, Frau noticed, from his short breaths.

"You okay, kid?" asked the King.

Only then the boy looked up. In that very moment, the time stopped. The most beautiful green had finally met the bluest sky orbs. And they both were silent with millions words as they were mesmerized by each other's eyes.

* * *

They stopped. Time froze. The world span. It wasn't that hard for both of them to feel the sudden attraction. Be it wonder or curiosity.

"W-what did you do?" Green eyes blinked in confusion. He looked around like a lost child. In the end, that honest emerald orbs returned to Frau. "What is this place?"

Frau smiled and stood, taking the boy's smaller hands into his, forcing the boy to get up as well. "You're at one of my residence, er…"

"Teito."

"Right. Teito. So what were you trying to do a moment ago?" The king motioned the gate. Disapproval latching his voice.

Teito's eyes trailed to the direction pointed by the man. A frown formed, but once understood, he nodded mostly to himself. "Ah, I was about to go home. How is your injury…erm…"

"Frau. I'm all good, thanks to you." The boy smiled and a part of Frau's heart throbbed. The king ignored it all and continued. "But I can't let you go home, Teito."

The pair of large green eyes looked up and tilted his head slightly in wonder. That gesture very much made Frau to use all his wit not to hug the boy. With that slim built, Teito looked much like an abandon puppy asking for a piece of meat.

"Uh…I can't let you go while knowing I'm allowing you go for a suicide."

Again question was apparent on his glass-like eyes. "But you're not. I'm not going to die. Ouka is angry at me. She will be sad if I'm gone so I'll go back to take her out."

"Ouka…" The word trailed off as images appeared in the King's head. Tower and the girl. Right. "So her name is Ouka. Anyway, I can't let you go. If you insist, I'll have to tie you up until Barsburg." Frau let a smirk graced his lips, silently conveying no refusal allowed. Usually it went well to any of his vassal.

Sadly though, the boy was unaffected. "I have to get her. She's alone in that place and I know how much it hurts to be alone. Now that I have had what I wanted, I want her to know it too."

Straight, honest eyes glittered like a precious stones in the midst of thick forest. Frau held those eyes with his piercing gaze. His eyes had no trace of lies. Only fervent wish and care.

Looking at those eyes reminded the King of who he once was. His dream. His past. His conviction. "I'm sorry," whispered the king. Their gaze were still locking. Why the man had that sad look, no one but the man himself could understand.

"I…"

Pulling the boy into crushing hug, Frau took palmed his fist and sent a hard blow to the boy's abdomen. Pained grunt sounded like a sad cry in the King's ears. Still, he steeled his heart. The boy was unconscious once again.

"Mikage, are you there?"

"Yes, Master."

Frau held his gaze at the brunette's face, softly brushing stray locks from his cheek. "I'm going back to the castle."

A pale-blond boy, about Teito's age bowed gracefully with a hand in front of his chest. "Understood, Frau-sama."

The King finally looked up to his personal servant and smiled warmly. "Thank you as usual, Mikage."

Mikage returned the smile and shook his head. "My pleasure always. But why don't you let him go home, Frau-sama?"

The king looked back to the boy, laughing a bit. "I've seen what the girl did, Mikage. I know what that look she had. She didn't care a bit about killing this boy. As long as they are together, even in death. I know too much about that. That's why I can't let him go."

The servant boy bowed once again. "I'll go and prepare the fastest carriage." And with that he left the king alone with that boy.

Being his personal servant, Mikage knew much about the King's personal life. From Frau's forlorn look, Mikage knew he had touched a sore point. At that moment, leaving the king alone was the best course of action.

Preparing the carriage did not take long because Mikage always prepared it for emergency case. For which Frau was always grateful. For the whole ride back to his castle, Teito was still unconscious. Perhaps Frau had hit him a bit too hard. His abdomen might be bruised later.

"Mikage, please tell Lab to come and check the boy. I might have gone overboard this time." The king said apologetically as they arrived at the front gate of the Castle.

His man-servant replied with hearty laugh. "Indeed you have. I'll take my leave here and fetch Labrador-sama."

The carriage stopped and Mikage jumped down. Thought before he ran off like usual, he turned back to the other boy. Unconscious, he was so innocent and pure. Even awake, he sounded the same. It almost like there was no ounce of darkness in his straightforward gaze.

"Mikage?"

The said boy looked up to his lord. "I'd love to talk to him when he woke up."

"Please do. Befriending you hopefully might prevent him to go back to that place," said the King. Sadness again fell upon his usually bright face.

With assurance, Mikage nodded. And finally, he ran off, leaving the carriage to deliver his King to the part of the castle where he resided.

* * *

"You're too much, Frau! Look at the poor boy's stomach! It's blue, you moron!"

The sullied King looked up from a document he was reading beside the bed where Teito slept. Labrador was on the other side, checking the wound Frau inflicted. The said King responded with guilty smile which made his friend heaved a long sighed.

"You'd better explain why you punch the kid in the gut, or I'll sue you for child abuse, stupid King."

"And you'd be hanged to death for calling a King 'stupid', Castor," said the King with playful tone.

"I'd be dead a thousand times if you intend to. Well, so?"

Frau waited until Castor put a tray with cups and tea to the table beside Frau. When the red-hair sat down on the chair at the other side of the table, Frau exhaled. "I told you the boy was in the tower, did I?" He started.

The red-hair filled the three cups with hot tea, passing one to Labrador first before seating back. "Yeah. And he treated you. Your life-saver or something like that."

"Right. When I woke up, the girl was strangling him for trying to save me. So I kinda snatched the kid away, and knocked the girl unconscious."

"You told me that. Oh, Labrador didn't hear about this, did you Lab?"

The doctor grunted softly. "He seems to have a lot going on, but I see no bruises other than the newest."

"That's because the girl has healing Zaiphon. She probably healed him everytime. She said Teito wasn't supposed to use her meds on me because she made it for him. She was furious and most probably strangled him for that." The King shrugged. It looked like the blond was trying to act nonchalant, but his two friend saw through the mask immediately.

"And the relation with what happen after is…?" the advisor urged.

"This stupid brat was too kind for goodness sake. He tried to go back to that tower."

"Ah, I see." the red-haired man took a sip of his tea. "Basically, you saw your stupid self in him."

"I can really get you hung, you know." The King smiled, replying the friendly banter. Though soon his countenance turned to a dark one. "But you're right. I was reminded of a past I try so hard to bury."

The room then fell into deep silence with only the boy's soft breathing. The three looked to his peaceful sleep. That innocent look brought smile to their face. He was really a rare one. Even in sleep, he drew people in.

"Frau, you can't bury a past," Labrador said, breaking the long silence. "You can't erase it, but you can accept it."

"Accept it and become a stronger person," added his other friend.

"…a stronger person who could protect his Kingdom, you mean?"

The two friends smiled approvingly. Their King had come so far, facing so many hurdles. But it wasn't without result. And no matter what he chose, they would follow him. To the end of their lives.

* * *

MysteryPT said she was ROFL-ing at the last part. Frau and Castor became comedy duo in this story lol

Anyway, as usual, please review :D


	7. Chapter 7: Darkening Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Beta'ed by: MysteryPT

Sorry for taking so long this time. I got a lot going on in real life...like overcoming heartbreak LOL. And thanks if you're still willing to stick with me :)

Guest: Thanks. I hope you will keep liking it ^^

Bluebellmika: Sorry for taking so long :D

Thank you all for your review...and here's the next chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Darkening Sky**

For the longest time, Ouka had always had power. At one time, though it stayed nothing but flashes of blurry events, Ouka was feared because of it. Both she and Teito were monsters to some, freaks to others, and aliens to their families, if they could ever named those strangers parents or siblings. For that longest time she was protected, Ouka lost her understanding about physical pain. This was the first ever that she woke up with throbbing head.

"Ughh," Ouka groaned. Her slim fingers automatically flew to massage her temple.

It looked like she was unconscious only for a few hours. The sky was still a spread of white and blue. The sun shifted only slightly. A few hours had probably passed.

"Where..." the girl stood up from the cold floor that was her unattended bed. The room was familiar as ever, except for the mess of things and no daydreaming brunette by the window. "Teito..."

Fear was the first feeling to invade her heart although not for long. Anger replaced the former in mere second as memories dawned on her finally. She didn't see the attacker but Ouka remembered seeing flash of gold. It should be that gold-haired man she despised. But oddly, she felt wrath toward Teito as well, even stronger.

The notion that she was betrayed by the only person she cared about hurt her so much. Her world was in a wreckage, just like this room. Pieces of glasses was her heart. Shattered and impossible to fix. Rage consumed her and her power unleashed like a sudden storm.

Sudden gust of wind swirled around her, making things flew and hit the wall. Smaller pieces of broken glass and furnitures broke even smaller until only dust remained. Sharp blades of wind was her shield. The damages had been done. All Ouka wanted was to kill both the intruder and Teito. And to achieve that, Ouka would do anything.

* * *

It had been a long while since he last visited the two children in the tower, Ayanami mused to himself. He didn't intend to neglect the two, but war kept him away for too long. In fact, it began to make him feel what he usually ignored: longing. Ayanami didn't realize he was still capable of experiencing that for all his humanly desire was voluntarily suppressed. The third prince wouldn't be too surprised if any of his people actually think he was heartless.

Snorting mockingly, the prince put down the map he was holding and sighed. The war had been demanding so much of his time, he couldn't even rest for a while. As result, he had abandoned the two children and not even allowed to think about them. At least, for now the heat had receded and the youngest prince could find more time to visit.

"You're smiling, Aya-tan. Is it the world's end?" The prince glared sharply at his right-hand man. The latter raised his hands to surrender, grinning ear to ear. "I'm joking. Anyway, I have good news."

"Speak."

"We're done for now. The King - or rather - that man has issued withdrawal decree."

Krowell stopped reading the report paper he received this morning and looked up to the raven. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Knowing Hyuuga, despite his lack of seriousness attitude, Krowell knew the man better than most people. Hyuuga wouldn't come to report trivial things to him. He knew the prince hated unimportant news.

"I have expected the retreat, but not so soon. At least, not after unreasonably starting the war."

"Regarding that, I found some information. Apparently, Miroku - that old racoon - was searching information about the Eyes."

Krowell's eyes lit from interest. "Eyes? The legendary Eye of Mikael and Raphael?" Hyuuga affirmed it with a short nod. "I leave the withdrawal to you and the rest of Black Hawk. I'm going to the Tower now."

"Are they the ones?"

Pausing midway to the door, Krowell turned his head halfway, regarding his right hand man from the corner of his amethyst eyes. The sharp gaze didn't linger for long. The pale haired man turned back and exited the room. He didn't have to tell Hyuuga word by word for the man would catch what he meant. His stares was meant as warning and affirmation. After all, it would be troublesome if his finding about the tower was known to that old snake.

Halfway toward the exit of the camp, Krowell nodded curtly at two soldiers. "Are you going out, your Highness?" the taller of the two regarded carefully.

"I am. Don't expect early return. We have received withdraw order. I'll return to the castle alone."

The order was short, but clear, leaving no room for further discussion. Not that the prince expected any response from lower ranked officer. They were usually afraid of his presence. For that, he was thankful to have Hyuuga under him. The man was one of the few who didn't display fear but still held utmost respect for him as an individual.

Krowell hastened his steps, preferring to avoid any more soldiers. He had no time for salute and formalities. For now, the prince felt rumbling fear spreading like virus. It was nothing but intuition but somehow he could feel something was wrong. And the source of that displeasure was undoubtedly came from the Tower.

Earlier, sudden energy blast hit him like rough ocean wave. But it didn't last long before disappearing without a trace. He had suspicion that the two children held secrets for he always felt oddity oozing like fume from both of them. Though he never once voiced the thought, Krowell had his guess. They were most probably what or who Miroku was trying desperately to get.

Increasing the pace, Krowell reached the stable. With a turn of his head, the stable boy hurried in and brought his horse. The beast was his friend, being closer to him more than most human. Besides, the beast was beautiful. Its mane was silky white, in contrast to dark skin. Hard muscles made it an uncomfortable ride but it was faster than any horse. Most importantly, it was Krowell's loyal companion.

Stroking the mane, Krowell smiled as the beast neigh happily. The prince waited, his hand never cease to comb the horse's mane, until he felt readiness from his ride. He then swiftly climbed up. As soon as he landed with grace on top of the horse, it moved. Krowell never had to force the beast too hard because the smallest tug from him and it would obey.

They were cutting though the vast wilderness in less than an hour. That showed only the strength of his ride. But Krowell had no time to spend too much time praising the animal. The prince gave his horse encouraging pats and tied its rein to nearby tree. He double-checked that the tying was sloppy, just in case there was something happening so the horse could escape.

"Wait for me here." The horse gave a loud huff which was understood as affirmation by the prince. Giving a small smile, Krowell patted the horse one more time before fixing his rapier and entered the sealed wood.

Trailing though the path he always took and Krowell reached the entrance of the tower soon. The door was closed but the prince could felt something odd was or had happened. Cautiously, he reached the door, pushing it with one hand, another hand flew to grab the hilt of his rapier.

The door swung open, revealing the same darkness he knew, except with the smell of dried blood. He had been soldier for too long and easily recognized the smell. While the day was still early and sun still up high, black spots that were smearing the floor was clear. It was blood.

Beside the blood, footprints were slightly blur but still visible. It definitely did not belong to a child's. The only feasible answer was: someone other than him knew about this place and could pass the seal. Even with that, he could nailed the people down to some. Only royalty, either Raggs or Barsburg, that could pass the entrance seal. Knowing none of his brothers knew about this place, the only possible answer was Barsburg. And that meant, the King is the only person possible, for he was the last of Royal line in that Kingdom.

"This is getting complicated."

Having Miroku on his tail was bad enough, but at least it was internal problem. Barsburg was not. If the peace treaty was still taking effect, then this matter wouldn't be too hard to solve. They were at war. And this was the worst situation he could expect.

Krowell looked up towards the long flight of spiraling stairs. It looked intimidatingly endless at a glance, but having actually climbed it, he knew, a spell was put in this place. With the right shift in Zaiphon, one could be transported at least halfway. Did it twice or thrice, and he could cut the distance to a few round of climbing. And so he started to climb the steps and did his cheat.

A few short spell, and he was nearing the top. Not thinking much, he passed through the door, reaching the spacious living room. He stopped momentarily, trying to find any thing that looked different. He saw none. Continuing, he reached to the only room he visited: Teito's.

He was expecting to see some disappointed faces as well as happy. But when he entered the room, he saw none but a face distorting in anger. Gust of wind swirled around the lithe body, protecting the child with razor sharp blades. Ouka was looking at the empty chair where Teito usually sat while the room was in total mess from the wind.

"Ouka, what had happened? Where is Teito?"

The girl turned around. Anger flashed in her wine-colored eyes. Krowell immediately grasped the situation, understanding basically what might have occurred in this place.

"Calm down, Ouka." The prince commanded coldly. His tone left no space to compromise. Although fire was burning still in her eyes, the wind around Ouka diminished slowly into the air. When it had disappeared completely, Ouka took a step forward. Hate distorted her beautiful face. "What happened?"

Ouka sent another sharp look at him and then turned to look at the broken chair by the window. Krowell followed her line of gaze and returned. "Let us speak outside." He knew if they stayed in the room any longer, Ouka's mind would wander back to the destroyed chair. Knowing the man was right, Ouka nodded and followed him out.

All the way to the living room, her head was lowered down. Now that calm had once again returned, Ouka felt her eyes stung from unshed tears. She was angry still, but the lost was overwhelming. She never expected this day would ever come. She was hurt. Really hurt.

"Have you calm down?" Ouka glanced up and nodded hesitantly. Krowell was far from convinced but situation required urgency. So he pushed on. "Now, tell me everything."

Ouka was once very fond of this man. That was before she saw the glitter in Teito's eyes everytime he looked at this man. Teito adored Ayanami for many reasons. And for that, Ouka hated him. But after what happened, for once, she tolerated him. From the way he talked and the urgency in his voice, Ouka could tell. This man had nothing to do with Teito's disappearance. If all, Ayanami would do anything to get the boy back. If he did think of such, Ouka would help in anyway she could. After all, Teito was hers.

"I'll tell you."

Krowell was thinking. Hard. From what Ouka told him, he was almost certain that Teito was taken by the King of Barsburg. Though, the fact that the man was taken here by Teito was most disturbing. Teito was nursing someone, Ouka said. He used the salve Ouka made from her healing power. That meant the man was injured somehow. If his memory served correctly, the only wounded person around that day was the spy he fought. A thought crossed his mind, but that was impossible. Why would the King himself spied on a small army in the outskirt of the town?

If he was asked how close the probability of him guessing the right person, Krowell would say less than a percent. How many people in a day would be injured? Even the injury itself was something unpredictable. There were too many reasons for a wound. Still, the tugging feeling was too strong. It was too much of a close coincidence. If the person he hurt was indeed the King, it would be bad. Really bad.

Sensing his discomfort from the frown, Ouka broke the silence. "You know something." It was more of a statement than a question, but nothing worth debating, so Krowell ignored the question. Instead he went for something which had been plaguing his mind since he found out about Teito's disappearance.

"Ouka, how did that stranger managed to take Teito out from this place? There is a strong seal which prevents any of you to go out and others to go in."

"You're...right..." the words trailed off. Many different possibility were formed involuntarily in her mind. "Then...how come you can enter this place?"

Krowell gave her a mysterious smile but instead of answering the question, he offered something completely outrageous. "Why don't I try to take you out, Ouka?"

"W...what?"

"Why don't I try to take you out." He repeated, clearly amused.

Ouka's eyes were widened in shock. "You...you can do that?"

The light-haired prince gave her a small smile, clearly enjoying the tease. He didn't instantly gave his answer. Instead he stood up from the chair he was sitting, taking Ouka's hand into his. Ouka was flustered though she managed to compose herself rather well.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, changing the question when she felt that her first question would never be answered. At least for now.

"My real name is Krowell. Let us leave, Ouka."

And then, magically, Ouka managed to leave this place. It was like the barrier was never there. Not even a spark was ignited. Though she noticed a small trail of red on the tip of Krowell's hand. It looked like blood. Maybe it was.

* * *

So many months had passed when Miroku finally managed to get a complete hold of the King. His plan was perfectly crafted. Clever. Sly. Dangerous. But it was necessary to get the power he wanted. The Eyes. Zaiphon of beginning. The magical power long lost and forgotten by most but the royals. When he first decided to take over Raggs, he was a bit doubtful. Even when he picked the place for the number of royal bloods, there was still no guarantee he might find what he wanted. Though at least he had more blood stock than Barsburg which had only one person.

Zehel, the Death Scythe. That was the King of Barsburg's title. He was named a genius being able to handle any kind of weapons like his own hands. Battle was his field, much like Krowell. They were often compared, being two of the same kind. And the latter was a hindrance to Miroku's plan. That brat suspected him and his ever-so-loyal Black Hawk was a pain.

Still, no matter how clever the third prince thought he was, Miroku was a step ahead. His net of information was vast and he knew the youngest prince had found what he was looking for. He also happened to find out that Krowell had made contact with the children.

"Miroku-sama."

The man didn't answer immediately. He rose from his seat beside the King's bed, looking down at the sitting King's blank stare. Now he had a doll by the name of King. His dream had taken a step closer.

"What is it?" answered the man finally.

From beyond the door, a soldier appeared. His face was obscured by helmet but Miroku knew the voice of his spy. "Reports from Barsburg has arrived. The King took back a child from the tower. It's highly possible that that child is the one."

Miroku's eyes immediately lit up. Finally! After so long! The plan was for Krowell to get a hold on the children. Though the plan was slightly diverged, the plan was still in the right track. Now, all he had to do was to send his people to fetch the child. But for now, he had to create diversion for his men.

"Sent a word to Barsburg. Kill the King and take the child. Also, the time has come for us to take Barsburg. Send Krowell out."

"Yes, my lord!" The man saluted and left hastily.

Finally. Finally after so long. He would gain the supreme power. No one could stop him now.


End file.
